yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Dragon Capture Jar
---- ・ の |phon = Doragonzoku Fūin no Tsubo |trans = Pot of Dragon-Tribe Sealing |image = DragonCaptureJar-LCYW-EN-R-1E.png |attribute = Trap |typest = Continuous |number = 50045299 |effect = Continuous |vilore = Chuyển hết quái thú Loại-Dragon mặt-ngửa trên sân sang Thế Thủ, đồng thời chúng không thể thay đổi tư thế chiến đấu của chúng. |lore = Change all face-up Dragon-Type monsters on the field to Defense Position, also they cannot change their battle positions. |frlore = Tant que cette carte reste face recto sur le terrain, tous les monstres de type Dragon face recto sont changés en position de défense et leur position de combat ne peut pas être changée. |delore = Alle Monster auf dem Spielfeld vom Typ Drache werden in die Verteidigungsposition gebracht und verbleiben so lange in dieser Position, wie diese Karte aktiv ist. |itlore = Metti tutti i mostri di Tipo Drago scoperti sul Terreno in Posizione di Difesa e inoltre essi non possono cambiare posizione. |ptlore = Todos os monstros Dragon-Type virados para cima no campo são alterados para a Posição de Defesa, e não podem alterar suas Posições de Batalha. |jplore = このカードがフィールド上に存在する限り、フィールド上に表側表示で存在する全てのドラゴン族モンスターは守備表示になり、表示形式を変更する事ができない。 |zhlore = 只要這張卡在場上存在，場上表側表示存在的龍族怪獸全部變成守備表示，不能把表示形式變更。 |mangalore = Effect Monster 100 ATK/200 DEF/Level 2 All Dragon-type monsters on the field are pulled into the jar. |animelore = Yu-Gi-Oh! only While Dragon-Type monsters are on the field, they are changed to Defense Position and cannot attack. |jpanimelore = ドラゴン族モンスターは、これがフィールド上にある限り守備表示になり、攻撃できない。 |ddslore = Destroys all enemy dragons in play |tsclore = An enchanted jar that is irresistible to any kind of dragon. It will suck in every dragon on the opponent's field. |edslore = All Dragon-type monsters on the field are switched to Defense Position and remain in this position as long as this card is active. |en_sets = |na_sets = |eu_sets = |au_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-A045 - R) |fr_sets = Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-F035 - R) Collection Légendaire 3 Méga-Pack (LCYW-FR117 - R) |fc_sets = Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-C045 - C) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE111 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-G035 - R) Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-DE117 - R) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT111 - C) La Leggenda del Drago Bianco Occhi Blu (LDD-I035 - R) Collezione Leggendaria 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-IT117 - R) |pt_sets = Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis (LDB-P045 - R) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP111 - C) Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules (LDD-S045 - R) Colección Legendaria 3 Mega-Paquetes (LCYW-SP117 - R) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (2011) (BE01-JP096 - C) Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP111 - C) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-026 - C) EX Starter Box (C) EX-R Starter Box (EX-42 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LB-44 - C) Pegasus Structure Deck (PE-51 - C) Starter Box - Official Release (C) Starter Box - Theatrical Release (C) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR111 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-K045 - R) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-K044 - C) |gx02_sets = Dragon Drive (Common) |gx03_sets = Legend of the White Dragon (Rare) |ntr_sets = Mechanical Trap Power (Common) |sdd_sets = Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Common) Green Millennium Eye (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Common) Continuous Spell/Trap A (Common) All Traps (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc07_sets = Legend of the White Dragon (Rare) All Traps (Rare) All at Random (Rare) |ygo_sets = Pack 4 |vid = Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories |anime_dm = 002, 027, 043, 045, 108, 149 |anime_5d = 121 |manga_d = 001, 002, 051 |antisupport1 = Dragon |action1 = Changes Battle Positions |action2 = Prevents Battle Position changes |archrelated1 = Djinn |tscdc = 15 |tscnumber = 329 |wc6dp = 2600 |database_id = 4335 }}